Till Death Do Us Part
by allygrace
Summary: Because love is never easy nor kind. Sometimes bad things have to happen before you realize what has always been there. Daniel and Betty.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: Somewhere in the somewhat distant future… **

**Till Death do us Part **

It only takes a minute for your life to change forever. You could be one way for the rest of your life, and then all of a sudden you're different. You're not the person you were before, never to go back again.

Proposing was a big step, monumental really, especially for someone like him. Daniel Meade was not supposed to be the marrying type.

He had gone through this before, with Sofia, the anticipation, the nervousness, but it was different now, he knew she was the one. Her smile, her eyes, her beauty and grace, it was love real love and as far as Daniel knew this was it, what he had been waiting for all of his life.

_Kristen _

Daniel had met Kristen when she modeled for the Christmas issue last year. Sure she was a model, and sure he had slept with his fair share of models, but for some reason he couldn't explain Kristen was different. Or maybe he was different.

Daniel had to admit, it wasn't as fun anymore to be the millionaire playboy with a different girl in his bed every night, barely remembering their names the next day. A part of him wanted something more, something meaningful, truth be told it sucked to be alone. Daniel wanted someone to care, be there.

He had the proposal all planned out. He rented out the penthouse suite in the most luxurious hotel in Manhattan, and had it filled with red roses and vanilla scented candles… he would be waiting there for her as she arrived, he would get down on one knee and… It was going to be perfect.

And who said he wasn't a thoughtful romantic?

Well to be fair, Daniel also had a Betty, and she always knew what would be perfect.

Betty always knew what he needed, thank god for her. It was her idea in the first place to ask Kristen to dinner that day, she told him that "He needed to have some fun, and smile like he used to. What better way then to date a pretty model" He remembered her impish smile grinning up at him and he went for it. Now he was proposing marriage, how time flies.

His phone began to ring.

"Daniel, Its Betty, I'm almost done the room looks gorgeous. The rose petals got delivered and they are now strewn accordingly all over the floor. I also lit most of the candles, but boy there are alot, isn't 100 candles a little bit excessive?"

"Not for Kristen" Daniel said firmly. "She deserves the very best".

Daniel's voice softened as he spoke to his assistant. "Betty really, thank you for doing this, you really didn't have to I was planning on doing everything myself…"

"Don't be silly Daniel; you are editor in chief of Mode Magazine, you had about a million things on your desk when I left before, you couldn't just leave early. Besides I am just carrying out your orders _Mr. Meade _this is still your proposal."

"_Mr. Meade_, Betty? Since when did we get so formal? Are we having a fight?"

"Ha-ha I love that you get so concerned, of course not, its just… your proposing Daniel…your going to get married for real…it's a big step for you"

"I know that Betty, but this just feels right to me I can't really explain it."

I believe you Daniel, but will you get here soon, because I remember you telling Kristen to get here at 7:00 and its 6:15 now you need to get here and get yourself together and I need to finish up and get out of here. So hurry up."

"Alright Betty I will see you in a few minutes, I'm on my way."

It only takes a minute for your life to change forever, if only Daniel knew just how much.

**A/N- So that was the first chapter, just introductory stuff really I think that the next few chapters will get a lot better. I would love any feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

It just so happens that you learn something new everyday. Today, Betty learned that she wasn't very good at lighting candles. As soon as she lit one, the one next to it would go out. It was monotonous and frustrating; if this was for anyone but Daniel she would have given up already.

But this had to be perfect. Daniel was counting on her after all, and she wasn't going to let him down. This was his big night; he was going to ask Kristen to marry him.

_Kristen _

If Betty had known how far this would go, she never would have pressured Daniel to have dinner with her. She just seemed like every other girl Daniel had fooled around with and forgotten, Betty didn't expect Kristen to be any different, but she was; or at least Daniel was.

It was just supposed to be an innocent dinner, a way for Daniel to go out and have some fun. Betty figured dinner with a model would take his mind of his problems and makes him remember that there was a world outside Mode that he had seemed to forgotten. But he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

There was nothing really wrong with Kristen, Betty supposed, she was beautiful, smart, and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, but there was something about her that Betty just didn't like.

The problem was Kristen never seemed entirely genuine; it was almost as if every word that came out of her mouth was rehearsed. Not to mention when she wasn't gushing over Daniel, she could barely hold an intelligent conversation. All she could talk about was her rigorous gym routine or her cleansing diet of celery sticks and vitamin water.

In the brief conversations Betty had with her, Kristen had implied that her goal in life was to live comfortably, doing as little as possible. She had her sights set on Daniel, and he was infatuated with her.

Kristen wasn't stupid; she would never let Daniel go. He represented extravagance and success, if she married him she would be set for life.

It wouldn't be so bad, if Kristen loved him but Betty doubted that too. She didn't look at Daniel with love in her eyes. Behind her overly whitened smile all Betty could see was greed. Betty wanted to give Kristen the benefit of the doubt and believe that this union was a good thing; but there was a gnawing in the back of her mind telling otherwise

She knew he was grieving his father, missing his mother and having problems with Alexis. She knew he was filling a void, she knew he wasn't thinking clearly and most of all she knew that this pending marriage was a mistake, but what could she say? She was his assistant and she was his friend, which normally meant she would tell him just about anything but now, she wasn't sure if she was overstepping her boundaries. He thinks he loves her, and he was happy and smiling again, and Betty didn't want to take that away from him, even if she knew it was just an illusion.

Maybe the old Betty would have gotten involved, she certainly did with Sofia But now it was different, maybe because now she knew how it felt to loose someone she loved, and realize that what she thought they had could never really be. It was devastating. How could she voluntarily subject Daniel to that kind of pain?

It had been 4 months and she still missed Henry terribly. It just wasn't fair. When you _know _you found the person that completes you, and then they are taken away. Betty tried to hold on to the hope that one day, some day he would come back for her but it was a lost cause. He had a family, a newborn son. Henry was too honorable to leave them and Betty knew that chances are she would never see him again.

"Almost done" Betty spoke to herself aloud.

There was one candle left. Betty was currently standing on a chair trying to light the last of the candles on the oversized dresser. Her mind was not on the lighter in her hand, she was thinking about Daniel, Kristen and Henry, and the pain in her heart.

And then the chair broke…

For some reason the seconds felt like hours. She felt herself in the air, she tried to grab on to the dresser, she was grasping helplessly. The candles fell like shooting stars, to the carpeted floor. And the next thing she knew Betty was sprawled on the ground.

She couldn't move, or pick her head up the pain was too great, she felt like her head was on fire.

_Fire _

The room was filled with smoke; all Betty could see was the grey haze in the air and the tinges of orange surrounding her. It was hard to breathe, to think. She couldn't focus or keep her eyes open, she felt herself drifting off.

Was this what it felt like, that moment of clarity before you die?

All she could think about, all she could see was his face, and not the one she expected to see.

_Daniel?_

She remembered that night on the bridge, his blue eyes, and his smile. She remembered holding his hand; she remembered being wrapped in his arms. Being comforted, at peace .It was the last thing she remembered before she was overwhelmed with darkness.

Betty couldn't hear the banging on the door or the panic in Daniel's voice as he called her name, she couldn't hear, she didn't know.

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I hope that you liked this chapter. I think this chapter gives a bit more insight as to what's going on. I would appreciate any comments or constructive criticism, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It only takes a minute for someone to change forever.

It only takes a minute for emotions to shift.

It only takes a minute to stop breathing.

"_Betty!! Open this door!!"_

Daniel knew something was wrong, before he even really knew. He could feel it in his whole being, a dull ache that made him sick to his stomach.

He called Betty on her phone, a few minutes after he left Mode, for the umpteenth time to make sure everything was going smoothly.

The phone rang and went to voicemail.

That was odd because well, Betty always answered her phone. It didn't matter if she was eating dinner, or at the movies or those few times when he accidentally called when she was out with Henry, Betty always picked up.

Daniel tried not to worry, it was probably nothing, she could be talking to someone, or maybe she put her bag down and couldn't hear the ring. He was overreacting, it was just nerves.

Daniel was greeted with a "Good evening Mr. Meade" as he rode the elevator to the top floor.

This was it, the beginning of the rest of his life, with Kristen. This was it.

He was sure the hotel room was going to be just what he wanted; he couldn't wait to see what Betty had come up with. Too bad she had his room key.

"_Betty, it's me open up!" _

"_Betty!! Its Daniel I'm here!" _

Daniel haphazardly placed his hand on the door; he found it to be very hot.

Too hot.

"_Betty, open this door NOW!" _

Maybe it was his extra workouts at the gym, maybe it was out of fear, or maybe it was out of sheer willpower but after countless futile attempts Daniel managed to pry the door open.

Smoke filled the hallway.

Daniel could see her crumpled on the ground surrounded by burnt rose petals.

His heart leapt to his throat.

_Jesus Betty…_

The fire, the smoke it didn't matter. Daniel would fight every evil in the world, face every disaster, natural or manmade, nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

It felt like a very bad dream that was just too real. . He remembered picking her up in his arms and running like hell. After that, everything became a blur. He remembered yelling, screaming for anybody to call 911 to get help. The next thing he knew he was outside, the cold biting at his face and sirens in his ears.

Betty looked awful, her face was ashen her glasses askew and her breathing was very faint almost non existent.

Daniel didn't know what do to; Betty was always the calm quick-thinking one. She always knew the right thing do to. Without her he was utterly lost, and the realization frightened him.

"Betty, you can't …you can't do this to me…. What am I…What am I supposed to do right now… I don't know how… you can't do this… I need you Betty..," His voice broke as tears stung in his eyes.

"Sir, you need to get out of the way, I need to do my job "An EMT that looked about 12 crowded Daniel's vision.

He watched detached, as the ambulance workers put her on a stretcher and loaded her in an ambulance. This couldn't be real. This was supposed to be a happy night, but again he was left in the darkness feeling cold and alone. But this time, he didn't have a warm hand to hold on to. Didn't he suffer enough already? Why did everyone he loved have to be taken away? What did he do?

As if on cue a wave of loneliness washed over him, and with it came comprehension. He finally understood.

_Now he had to be strong for both of them._

Betty was always the one taking care of him. He tried his best to look after her, always aware of how she was feeling Daniel knew her little quirks and how to cheer her up. But nothing he did was as important as right now. He had to fight when she couldn't. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself; he needed to be there for her.

EMT guy was back, "We're taking your friend to the hospital down the street. We think we have got her somewhat stabilized but she is still in critical condition. If you want to follow us to the hospital you can do that….

"I'm not leaving her for a minute, I'm coming with you. "

"You are not allowed to do that, it is absolutely against the rules. It states on page 12 of the handbook that nobody rides in the ambulance except certified EMTS and those who are actually in need of an ambulance."

Daniel was getting angry now. "I'm sorry I don't think you heard me correctly. I am NOT leaving her! Do you know who I am? I would think it would be better for you if you didn't piss me off. We're wasting time. She needs medical attention. I'm not leaving her until I know she is a 100 percent okay. I suggest you make room for me NOW."

The look on the kid's face, almost made Daniel feel bad. He hated pulling the "I'm Daniel Meade, and I can make your life a living hell" card, but it got results.

So there he was, cramped in the back of an ambulance, his heart in knots. Daniel could see the street lights whirling by; he could see his office in the distance. Had it really only been a half an hour since he last spoke to Betty on the phone? It felt like a lifetime ago.

Her fingers rested in his hand. "Hold on Betty, you need to hold on for both of us." Daniel whispered. He hoped with every fiber of his being she could hear his voice.

**A/N- _Butterfly21_- Thanyou for catching that error, its now fixed. So I hope you liked this chapter, I found it very difficult to write it and keep it realistic and sincere, so I hope it turned out alright. I would love to hear what you think, so please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Warning Strong Language**

What do you mean I can't see her? She was admitted a half an hour ago, and I haven't gotten any news. This is ridiculous."

"Are you family"

"No, but…"

"Then I am not legally responsible to tell you anything.

'Yes, but you don't understand..."

"Actually, I understand perfectly, you're the one that doesn't seem to understand.., "

"Excuse me, I'm D…"

It doesn't matter if you are the Pope or the Queen of England; if you are not related to her it is against hospital regulations.

_Fuck hospital regulations. _"SHE IS THE CLOSEST THING TO FAMILY THAT I HAVE LEFT!"

He was shaking now, people were starring, and the woman at the nurse's station looked as if she wanted to murder him on the spot. The world was spinning, and he felt like he was barely hanging on. All Daniel wanted was to make sure Betty was alright, and if he knew that, then maybe he would be able to breathe again, or manage to sit still for more then a minute , and maybe then his head would stop throbbing.

"DANIEL!"

He was suddenly accosted with blonde hair and a firm grip.

"You're making a scene!" She vehemently hissed.

"Alexis, how…?"

Daniel suddenly found himself being shoved into an empty corner of the hospital waiting room.

Her whispering tone was quiet but forceful.

"You need to calm down if you want people to listen to you Danny. Jesus, do you really think that people are going to take you seriously if you're screaming like a lunatic. You sound deranged and unstable, and if I wasn't here to save your sorry ass in time you probably would have been kicked out by hospital security."

Daniel was sick of being treated like a child. Enough was enough.

"Alex seriously, what the fuck! What gives you the right to come in here and yell at me; you have no idea what I have been through tonight. She almost died in my arms, In My Arms! And I haven't been able to see her, or even find out how she is. All I have been doing is fucking pacing back and fourth like an idiot. And you know what? I probably did loose my temper but there are somedays when you are entitled to screw up and this is one of them."But I am so glad you could be here really, to protect my _repuation. _

He spit out the last word, like a bad taste in his mouth. Reputation. All Daniel had ever heard his whole life, was how important it was to keep up appearances. Don't cause a scene, because there was probably somebody somewhere watching you.It was stupid, especially now when the Meade family was the go to news-story regardless if they were behaving or not. He could see headline now, _"Daniel Meade Looses His Shit, in Hospital Meltdown" _or something of that nature.

"Daniel…that's not… that's not why I'm here." Alexis sounded uncharacteristically shaken and when he looked closely at her, he could see that her cheeks were tear-stained as if she had been crying.

"Daniel… you didn't see it on the news, the fire. They didn't say much, just said it was bad, and that somebody was in critical shape. I heard that you were bringing your girlfriend, to that hotel, that suite. .I saw it on the news and I just got so scared, Danny. I just thought, I mean think about it, it could have been you."

"And I drove over here, and I tried to prepare myself to face this, and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do this AGAIN you know?" She was rambling; Alexis paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Like it or not, Daniel you are my brother and as much as we bicker and argue at the end of the day we are still family. I _know_ that I hurt you when I took over Meade but I also know that in your heart of hearts you didn't want that job. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us. Anyway, that's not the point, the point is, that I am here for you, and I will sit with you and hold your hand until you get through this, because that's what family does."

"Alexis I..."

"Look Daniel I know that the past few months haven't been easy and we haven't really talked and we were both being stubborn because that's how we are, but I was talking to Betty today and she really thought it was important to talk to you, and I figured she was probably right, she usually is when it comes to this sort of thing….

" Wait.. you talked to Betty today?"

Alexis was startled, out of everything she expected her brother to comment on, this was the last thing she anticipated. But then again, with Daniel nothing should come as much a surprise, especially when Betty was concerned.

"Yes , at around 5:30, she looked like she was on her way home. She came into my office and basically told me that it was about time that we made up and that lots of things were happening and times like this were the times that family was important.

"Yeah, well Betty _is_ always right."

And with that he wrapped his sister in a tight bear hug. Betty was always right; he never needed his sister more, then right now. It almost made him want to laugh, that even _now _even _here. _Betty was still being Betty, bringing light to the world.

"Daniel its going to be fine," he heard her say, in a comforting voice. "Your little girlfriend will pull through this, and she will be fine, don't worry."

Daniel made a noise halfway between a sad sigh and a disgruntled groan how could he have expected her to know?

"Alexis, it wasn't… it was Betty. She was helping me decorate the room and I guess she fell or something. I don't really know, all I know is that I found her in there... and now I'm here, I don't really know.

"Shit Daniel!" The look on Alexis's face was horror stricken. "No wonder you are such a mess I should of figured." My God, and I just talked to her, and she was fine. Shit. Oh, and her family! They are so close knit, how are they holding up?

"See that's the thing." Daniel could feel his face, redden. "I haven't exactly worked up the nerve to call them yet. What am I supposed to say? I don't even know how to start that conversation."

"Daniel you need to tell them. They need to here it from you. For all they know, she could just be working late. They need to know Daniel, there her family. Bite the bullet, It will be okay, I'm right here beside you."

You never know where life is going to take you. You never know when your life is going to change. One thing Daniel knew was this was Not how he thought he was going to be spending this evening when he woke up this morning, far from it. But he was here, and he needed to bite the bullet and do the right thing, even if it hurt to form the words out loud. It's what Betty would do.

"Mr. Suarez this is Daniel...I'm at the hospital with Betty... you need to come right away... "

**A/N- So wow, this chapter did not go the way I expected it too. I knew that I definitely wanted an Alexis/Daniel conversation but I had no idea it was going to be so lengthy! Originally I just wanted it to be sort of part of the chapter, but then I thought about it and I decided that, it was important enough to warrant its own chapter, and to throw it in with the next part of my story would cheapen it a bit. I think it is important enough to stand alone. Another first for me is that this chapter is basically all dialogue, which is something I'm not sure if I am entirely comfortable with, as I usually don't do all that much of it. So I am sorry to keep you in suspense, but I promise that next chapter will move forward. I didn't mean to drag everything out this long! So as always reviews are love, how do you think this chapter turned out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

He knew when he saw Mr. Suarez emerge from the hospital room that, this was not good news. The man looked as if he had aged 20 years in no time at all. His face was sagging he was hunched over and his eyes were brimming with tears.

Daniel couldn't breathe.

His voice was barely audible, no more then a whisper…

_She's gone Danny… _

His worst fears had come true, and he was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether to pass out or throw up. How could someone he had come to depend on be gone? How could he not have saved her? He tried, he tried so hard. Why was it that, no matter how hard he tried, failure was still eminent. He was a failure. He could never say or do anything right.

Since when did Mr. Suarez call him Danny?

As if to answer his question, Mr. Suarez had now magically transformed into Alexis.

_He's gone Danny, Dads' dead and you didn't even get to tell him that you loved him. . _

All of a sudden Daniel was sitting in his father's hospital room. He kept telling Alexis that he tried; he tried so hard to tell his father that he loved him, but the words just didn't come out….

Betty would understand... Betty would hold his hand unconditionally and tell him that he was okay. She would tell him that he wasn't a failure. He would grab on to her hand and he would be able to think clearly again. But Betty was nowhere to be found.

_There all gone Danny... there all gone… why did you wait this long… why didn't you tell them how you felt… it's to late now… Danny… _

_  
_"DANIEL"

"Daniel wake up, Betty's family is here, and they want to talk to you." Alexis was gently shaking him awake. Her face was very concerned, if only she knew what his dreams were like.

Not even a dream, more like a horrific nightmare. This whole experience was a horrific nightmare, and there was no end in sight.

Daniel could see, Mr. Suarez moving toward him. His appearance was haggard, and his face was solemn.

His voice was soft…

"Daniel I'm sorry…

_Jesus Christ not again… _

-that you had to go through all of this tonight... I just spoke with the nurse over there and she told me that you insisted on traveling in the ambulance, and then demanded to know what was going on.

"Mr. Suarez... "

Thank you, Daniel. I don't think you realize how much you have done for my family… for Betty. You saved her life tonight, and I will never forget that.

Mr. Suarez embraced Daniel in a slightly awkward hug.

"Your family should be proud of you Daniel. I don't think you get to hear it enough."

"Betty always tells me...that she's proud, she sees the best in people."

"My daughter sees what's inside… You're a good person Daniel; don't try to convince yourself otherwise. "

"So is she…is she alright?

"The doctor said that Betty is suffering from smoke inhalation and a mild concussion. She is sedated right now, but the doctors believe that she is going to make a full recovery. I'm going to sit with her until she wakes up. Betty is going to be fine Daniel… You don't have to worry.

Daniel felt a massive weight being lifted from his shoulders. Betty was going to be okay. She wasn't dying, she was going to be fine .It was going to be alright._ He_ was going to be alright. But Daniel still wanted to see her for himself, so he would wait.

* * *

"Do you think we should call Henry and let him know?" Alexis and Hilda had gone off to get coffee, and Daniel and Justin were left to wait for news. Justin was sitting cross-legged fiddling with his shoelaces.

"I mean Aunt Betty is in the hospital… And he _did _tell her that he would always be there for her if she needed him…"

_Over my dead body. _

Except, it would be inappropriate to say that out loud. Daniel had to keep his voice calm. Well Justin… Henry is probably really busy, with his _baby _and all, and me and you and your grandpa and your mom are all here to take perfectly good care of her.

Justin sighed 'But you know in _Hairspray _after Tracey gets arrested and is on the run from the cops, and then Link comes to her house and then he says that he should have always been there beside her, and he can't sleep and he can't eat….

"Justin! This isn't_ Hairspray_ and Henry isn't coming back!"

Or at least, he _better_ not come back. Not after what he did.

Daniel could tell from the very beginning that taking Henry back was not the smartest idea. The truth was as soon as the stick turned blue, she should have severed ties because she had already lost him. He tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't listen. Sometimes he wondered if Betty realized that he knew what he was talking about. . But it didn't matter; Betty didn't want to hear it…so there was nothing he could do.

It had been months, and Daniel could still see the sadness that painted Betty's face. There was no way in hell Henry was going to come back here and inflict anymore pain. Who gave a shit if he was _nice? _Nice guys can make bad decisions too. Henry was proof. If he did have the audacity to come back, Daniel would inflict some pain of his own. That Henry wouldn't know what hit him.

Hilda and Alexis had come back with coffee, and Justin continued to talk about Hairspray and Henry. Daniel was only half listening; his mind was on Betty...

Finally... after an extraordinary wait, Mr. Suarez returned. Betty was awake, Daniel could see her now.

* * *

Daniel walked into the dimly lit room still strangely filled with apprehension. He had held her in his arms, and felt her almost die. To see her now, to see her alive was truly a miracle in his mind.

"Daniel?"

Her voice was raspy, but lovely all the same. She looked… better. Daniel could see pink returning to her face, and a slight sparkle in her eye. He was overcome with the urge bury his head in her arms, but he resisted... she still looked weak. He didn't want to touch her and cause her pain.

"Hey! How are you feeling? How's your head?

"It hurts alot."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I remember falling and I remember fire, and I remember you too."

"You remember me too?"

"Yeah."

"What do you..."

"Tell Kristen that I'm really sorry ...your here... and you're supposed to be with her... and you're supposed to be proposing... and you're with me... Daniel... I completely wrecked your night!"

_Was she crying?! _

Watching Betty's eyes fill with tears made his heart break again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He placed his arms around her.

" Shh, no. of course you didn't wreck anything... Betty you almost DIED for Christ sake... do you really think that I could possibly be anywhere in the world but right here!

Betty looked up at him, and smiled a sad half smile he didn't understand. She spoke quietly and deliberately.

"But I'm okay now... and you have an almost fiancée that probably hasn't heard from you in hours... and that's more important.

"Yeah, but..."

"Go."

"What?"

"Go."

"Betty!"

"Daniel... please."

There was a note of finality in her voice, and he realized that the argument was over.

"Fine I'll go."

Daniel leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her skin was warm, and he could see the fresh tears resting on her eyelashes.

He walked out without another word, in his mind there was nothing left to say.

The tears waited, until he was out of earshot. Betty didn't mean to sound cold. But some things were meant to be forgotten; those feelings were meant to be forgotten. It was easier to remain cold and unfeeling then to face an even colder reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After the mess that was the fire, life had not been easy for Daniel Meade. For starters the hotel was charging him a small fortune in damages, which was more a headache then anything else. Then there was the ever present problem of his mother's living conditions, currently a quaint jail cell. He was also trying to make peace with Kristen who had been consistently pissed at him ever since that horrible night. She was infuriated that she was "left alone in the cold for HOURS while you went MIA". She didn't understand why he didn't at least call and let her know what was going on. And of course she was right, Kristen was always right… Daniel knew he should have called, but he was just so concerned for Betty that time just slipped away.

_Betty_

She was doing fine now thank god. Still at home, still resting. Over the last two weeks he had spoken to her as often as he could, which was mostly limited to brief morning phone calls. Daniel resisted from overloading her with too many details from work … she didn't need the stress, and he was doing the best he could. Amanda was filling in and she was…she was trying her best. But Daniel couldn't help but notice how his stress level increased when Betty wasn't around.

It was midmorning; and Daniel had just gotten through a meeting with the photographer who was going to shoot the cover for the next issue when the phone rang.

"Daniel" Betty's voice echoed over the receiving end.

"Betty! How are you feeling?" Daniel was as always just happy to hear her voice.

"I feel better, a lot better. I think I could come in today if you needed me…"

"Are you sure…" Daniel's voice became increasingly concerned. "I don't want you to over exert yourself…"  
"Well I could bring a doctor's note if you'd like" Betty's teasing tone immediately brought a smile to Daniel's face

"That won't be necessary… I'll see you see you soon Betty."

'Bye Daniel"

He hung up the phone, a broad smile shining on his face. She was coming back…finally. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_It will be fine…you can do this… don't worry! _

As Betty rode the elevator, to Mode's floor she repeated the mantra silently to herself… anything to keep her feet moving.

As hard as Betty tried she couldn't get that night, the fire out of her mind. All she could remember was waking it up in a hospital bed confused at first, and then having it all come flooding back. Knowing that Daniel was the last person she thought of before she blacked out made her anxious to say the least.

Henry was supposed to be her one true love, the greatest loss, the man she would harbor intense feelings for as long as she lived, and the one she was always supposed to see, but that was not the case. When it finally came down to that moment of desperation it was Daniel's face that soothed her brain.

And it wasn't just in hear head, that night he broke down the door, saved her life, waited in the hospital… a modern day knight in shining armor by anyone's standards.

But Daniel wasn't her knight, he couldn't be.

So now it was time, time to go in and pretend that it never happened and those feelings towards him never arose. Betty would put on a brave face, wear a big grin and sound exactly the way she always had. She did it on the phone earlier she could do it again, it was the only way.

_He was her boss…she was his assistant …he had Kristen, she still loved Henry…they were just friends._

Daniel was her friend, friends depended on each other. It would have been easier to hide in her house under the covers, but instead she came to work. It's what a friend would do.

And because she was his friend, and because she knew he needed her, she would put that night out of her mind forever. Why make things awkward and uncomfortable when they didn't have to be? Daniel would never know of her fleeting thoughts, and she would never think about him in a more then platonic way again.

_It will be fine… you can do this…don't worry! _

"Betty!!"

Daniel was walking towards her, wearing an expression of sheer delight. There were times when she almost forgot that he was one of the richest men in New York City; sometimes he just seemed like a goofy little kid.

"Hi Daniel…how are you?"

"I'm thrilled actually… your back."

"I 'm back" Betty said with a smile.

A funny look passed over Daniel's face as he responded "But I am slightly embarrassed though"

"Why is that?"

"Well… you only gave me a half hour's notice that you were coming in and I didn't get a chance to get you a welcome back gift. I tried to order flowers but…"

"Oh God Daniel, you don't need to do anything like that" Betty could feel her cheeks go pink

"But I want to Betty you're…"

"No… no you don't…you don't owe me anything." Betty was so adamant in her response that she failed to see the hurt in Daniel's eyes before it was too late.

To his credit, he recovered quickly. "Um, alright well… Christina says she's swamped with accessories and clothing and says she needs help organizing so if you want to go down and help her that would be great."

Betty tried to take her words back, "Look Daniel…"

"No seriously don't worry about it. I get it." Daniel forced a tight smile. "Christina is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay" she said sadly. "Tell her I'll be right down."

* * *

Betty's first day back was definitely not going the way she hoped. Maybe spending time with Christina was just what she needed. Christina always had the power to cheer her up.

**--  
"**Betty! So good to see you! I'm so happy your doing alright! "

As soon as she heard her friend's thick Scottish accent, Betty's spirits were immediately lifted. Christina always made everything seem at least a little bit better.

She greeted her friend with a hug, "Christina! I missed you! What's new?

"Ah, let's see… Fashion Week is fast approaching, I have enough fabric in this room to clothe a small country, and I haven't seen sunlight for days…."

"But just think," Betty said .Someday soon you'll have a brand name line, running Vera Wang out of business, and everyone will be wearing your clothes.

"Thanks Betty." Christina gratefully smiled at her. "I think that dream is the only thing keeping me from going to the loony bin some days, and you of course…

"And the free clothes… and the gossip. Amanda suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wearing a triumphant grin and holding a pair of Patton leather platform sandals.

"Well… that's why I work here." She said matter of factly. _Hey Betty _how's your head… you still have a nasty bruise…that's unfortunate for you. "

"Amanda get out, Christina said her demeanor becoming less civil, "You can't have those shoes either… I need them."

"But I was born to wear these!" she whined. .

"AMANDA"

Amanda took one look at Christina's face and recanted. "Jeez, aright…I'll go… what is it with the screaming lately, between you and Kristen my poor ears will never be the same.

Betty who was only paying mild attention suddenly perked up. "What are you talking about Amanda?"

"You mean he didn't tell you" Amada's face portrayed sincere surprise. 'Daniel basically got his ass handed to him last week; it's all anyone's been talking about.

"He didn't tell me."

Well then have I got a story for you. Amanda's face changed back to its normal smug expression. "So I was sitting at your desk last week right and all of a sudden that anorexic bitch…

"Kristen"

"Ugh, I'm telling the story … YES Kristen. So I was sitting there and she marches up to me and _demands _to see Daniel. He was in a meeting so I told her that she was going to have to wait. But she didn't listen to me and instead barges into his office and starts screaming at him.

"About what"

"A lot of things, but mostly about you."

"Me?!"

"Yes _you. _She was pissed off because… he waited at the hospital the night of your accident and didn't call her, and how it wasn't fair how he would put his assistant over his girlfriends needs.

"Oh my god "Betty murmured aloud

"Yeah I _know. _15 solid minutes of Kristen ripping you to shreds and Daniel defending you. In front of EVERYONE, it was pure gold. It probably would have lasted longer too, if Alexis hadn't come and broken everything up."

"So what's happening now…did they break up or"

"Oh no, there still together, but barely. I think Daniel bought half the inventory at Tiffany's to try and make it up to her, and apparently she's still not completely over it.

"I think I've heard enough" Betty said weakly.

"But I didn't tell you the best part!" Amanda practically squealed. "She's banned from Meade Publications property indefinitely on Alexis's orders! Isn't that great, now we don't have to deal with her anymore and you don't have to worry about her coming after you Betty."

"Betty are you alright Hun?" Christina asked her worriedly.

Christina had good reason to be concerned. Over the course of the conversation, Betty's face had become a sickly pale grey. Her head was throbbing, and she felt herself go into a cold sweat.

"I… I've been better. I think maybe… I should go home… I think I need to get some rest."

"Want me to walk you up?"

"No…no, I'll be fine Christina don't worry."

Christina watched concerned as Betty toddled out of the room. She had a sneaking suspicion that Amanda's story was the main cause of Betty's ailments and the notion worried her. She waited until Betty was out of earshot before she turned her wrath on Amanda.

"Amanda… where are your brains?!"

"What _me… _What did _I_ do?

"Don't you think if Daniel wanted her to find out about his fight with Kristen he would have told her himself?"

"Yeah well, somebodywould have told her eventually...It was hardly a secret…

Christina sighed... it was nearly an impossible task to reason with Amanda, she wondered why she even bothered.

* * *

_He got into a fight with his girlfriend over me. A fight so bad that they almost broke up over it. The woman that he loves… and he almost lost her… and it's all my fault. _

"Daniel… I think I'm done for the day" Betty had summoned all her strength to get to Daniel's office and now she felt incredibly weary.

"Holy shit!" Daniel was wide eyed, she looked so rundown.

"Betty… what happened…here sit down. He pulled a chair out for her, and motioned for her too sit.

"No Daniel... It's alright I just don't feel very well, I'm going to go home."

"That sounds like a good idea; I'll get a car to bring you"

"I don't need a car; I'm perfectly capable on my own…"

"You look awful … you need a car."

"I don't need a car…"

"YES you do!" You need to get home safely.

"Daniel I'm fine!"

"Betty… you either leave with a car or I'm taking you home myself… end of story." He was gazing intently at her frustrated beyond belief ….trying to understand.

Why was he always so stubborn... she was trying to do the right thing! "Daniel… just stop it alright! You don't need to take care of me…you don't need to buy me gifts… I don't belong to you… it's not like…. It's not like… I'm not your _WIFE!_"

Daniel's face remained confused, trying to make sense of the words comming from her mouth. Finally he spoke "Get Hilda to come pick you up… go home and get some sleep…you aren't making any sense."

"Okay." Betty felt defeated, she was trying so hard to protect him and keep there friendship intact, but all she was doing was hurting him. She feebly tried to explain "I.. I havent been myself lately."

"Yeah I noticed."

"It's hard to explain Daniel..."

"You dont have to explain... just go home take a nap and bring Betty back... I miss her, she's my best friend you know."

Betty looked at Daniel and felt an overwhelming sense of lonliness. If only she could tell him the truth, the guilt she felt the responsibility then maybe he would understand.

How she wished he could understand.

If only she knew the right words to say .

* * *

**A/N- . Alright.. so I know that this chapter was depressing, even for an angsty story, but I have the whole story mapped out. at this point so I know where I'm going. So as always comments are appreciated, tell me what you thought about this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- ****Finally, I am able to update. Life has been crazy lately, but I hope you didn't forget about this story :) **

**Chapter 7: **

_6:45PM _

**B**etty had learned by age thirteen that chocolate ice cream with marshmallows was the miracle cure for just about anything. But strangely today ice-cream just wasn't cutting it, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to numb her emotions or erase her pain. The cold substance could block out the memories temporarily but it didn't make things okay.

She couldn't imagine anything being okay ever again.

It was probably best not to think about it, but impossible not to. In one day she had single handedly ruined perhaps the most important friendship of her life. She wondered how much ice-cream she would need to fill that void.

Luckily, before she could consume more to test her theory, her cell phone began to ring.

"Betty, its Claire…Claire Meade. I need to speak with you."

------

"Mrs. Meade" Betty asked incredulously. "Is everything alright, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine dear, I'm all locked up and dandy. I'm calling about your little episode today, a screaming fit while completely acceptable in almost all cases is very out of character for you. I'm worried about you Betty."

Betty mentally contemplated the irony that Daniel's incarcerated mother was worrying about_ her_. " I'm fine really, just feeling a bit under the weather...its nothing to worry about. I should be fine by tomorrow 'Betty said as she put on the cheeriest voice she could muster.

"Betty…I know you try, but you are a terrible liar."

The silence hung in the air for a good minute before Claire spoke again.

"Daniel can't afford to loose you Betty; his life is a ticking time bomb, and you're the only one that can help him"

Over the past year Betty had become accustomed to being shocked by the words that came out of Claire's mouth, but this was a new one. "What are you talking about Mrs. Meade.?"

"He can't marry her Betty; I know it you know it Alexis knows it…. even that idiot receptionist knows. It would be detrimental to the company, and even worse it would hurt Daniel in a way I'm not sure he's strong enough to recover from.

Betty groaned it was going to be one of _those _conversations. " But he loves her… and maybe she's not as bad as we think she is."

Claire laughed sadly. Daniel wouldn't know love if it was sitting across the hall from him. Besides, is it really love when all she does is manipulate him and tell him what he wants to hear?"

"They almost broke up last week…" Betty blinked back the guilt as she said the words aloud. "Apparently she hates me."

"Of course she does." Mrs. Meade replied automatically. "You're the one person standing in her way. She may be able to blind him into thinking that she's the one. But she can't make him forget you; you're too important and too special. There's nothing she can do."

"I just want him to be happy." Betty said miserably. "After everything he's been through he deserves happiness. I don't care who it's with, I just want it to mean something, that's what he deserves."

"I agree." She said quietly. "Promise me you'll talk to him. I swear to God if I have to have that insufferable gold-digging trollop as my daughter in law I am going back to heavy drinking permanently, I don't care what I said under oath."

"I'll talk to him" She promised, partially because she knew she needed to, and partially because the idea of disobeying Claire scared the crap out of her.

"Good dear, I knew you would She paused for a moment. " Betty from now on stay away from the matches... if something happens to you, the rest of us are royally fucked."

With that the phone went dead.

* * *

_6:45PM_

**T**he Regency had only been open for only a few days and already it was deemed the new place to be "seen" by Manhattan's Elite. Daniel, being the Editor in Chief of one of the most popular magazines on the planet, acquired reservations months ago.

He didn't want to be there, but Kristen did , it was expected, so there he was.

------------

"Do you believe those fucktards? Seriously…like they have nothing better to do then to interrupt my dinner with the most utterly fabulous boyfriend in the world and babble about a show in Paris, don't they realize that I have a life?"

Daniel smiled back faintly "You have a good day?"

"I did." She grinned eagerly. "I found this amazing spa where I can get a Brazilian and a pedicure at the same time!"

"That's nice." He glanced down at his plate; Daniel didn't feel very hungry, he wasn't sue he felt much of anything.

It didn't take long for her to notice his unnatural demeanor "What' wrong Baby...you seem sad…did you have a bad day?

"Just work stuff..." He mumbled. "I had a fight with Betty."

"I should have figured that this would be about your secretary." Kristen said as she rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"She came back to work today...and I don't know she just acted strangely… distant I guess."

"Professional relationships, should be distant Daniel… she's your employee she shouldn't be your friend, if she pisses you off you should fire her, not get upset about it."

He paused for a moment before he spoke, they had this conversation before and it never seemed to end well. "Betty's my friend Kristen…she just is, and that's not going to change anytime soon. I thought you understood…I thought we already had this fight." He groaned wearily, Daniel would never be rid of his headache now.

"We did. Do you remember how it ended… you apologized because you were wrong. You tell me you love me but your not supposed to abandon the people you love. " She pouted her lips, "You do love me Daniel don't you?"

"Of course I love you Kristen." He answered her quickly. How could that even be a question? He had loved her from the moment he met her, real love true love at first sight.

"I know you do. We're a match made in beauty heaven aren't we" she laughed "We just fit like a puzzle piece just the way it was supposed to be. _Daniel and Kristen together forever._" She didn't even seem to be looking at him anymore, just staring off into the distance lost her in own thoughts.

"You didn't say it back you know." Daniel stared at her for a minute. She hardly ever said the three little words back. He never really noticed before but now that it was brought to his attention, it bothered him.

"What?" Kristen asked, tearing herself away from her daydreams. "I didn't say what back?"

"You didn't say I love you back." Daniel said slowly." I told you I loved you and you didn't say it back."

How can I not love you Daniel, your perfect." She joking brushed him aside, thinking that the issue was over she again resumed picking at her food.

But it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Why do you love me Kris?" he asked suddenly. .

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "That's a silly question Daniel; there are a million reasons why..."

"Name one then."

"Well I…I love that your handsome, and I love that your successful, see that's two." She smiled victoriously, "And you thought I couldn't name one."

"Yeah but..." He sighed in frustration, the way I look…my money…that's not who I am, that's just… genes. "Why do you love _me?_

"Daniel don't be so naïve." She said, avoiding the question with a wave of a hand. "We live in this world… this is who we are. Get real, would you have looked at me twice if I didn't look like this?" She motioned her hands downward. Me and you, its's expected, its right. Who are you going to come home to at night, some Plain Jane from Queens?" She threw her hands up exasperated.

_It only takes a minute for emotions to shift. It only takes a minute for the porcelain glass to shatter. _

"I need to get out of here." He announced abruptly

"Your joking, we're in the middle of dinner…"

"I'm done." He said as he walked towards the exit of the restaurant. .

Completely flustered Kristen called after him," You're done with what…you're done with me? Are you serious?"

"Look." He turned around to face her. "I don't know what I think anymore. I can't believe that you would even say…I just need sometime to sort things out.

With that he turned around and didn't look back.

There was only one person he needed right now, and her name was Betty Suarez.

* * *

**A/N- Now, I haven't written in a while so this chapter might be a little rusty but I'm glad to be back., It seems like things may be finally falling into place. I will say that I am ridiculously excited for the next chapter because it's a biggie, as in the DB conversation in my head that spurred the idea for this fic in the first place. So I hope you stay tuned. R&R Please and thank you! **


End file.
